shopkins_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Jessicake the Shoppie
I'm Jessicake the Shoppie (Japanese: 私はジェシカ、ショッピーです/Watashi wa Jeshika, shoppīdesu) is a Japanese song dedicated to Jessicake. This song debuted in the crossover special Jessicake and the U.K. Trip, and was used again in Hello Jessicake and Donatina. It was performed by Keiko Toda and Kōhei Miyauchi, with Takeshi Aono later re-recording over Miyauchi. Lyrics Japanese :ぼくはきかんしゃトーマスだ :タンクきかんしゃトーマスだ :ワーォ ワォ :つめたいかぜがすりぬける :あおいボディーをすりぬける :ちょっとあさひがまぶしいよ :ディンドンディンドン ピィーピッ :ディンドンディンドン ピィーピッ :トンネルぬければ もうえきだ :「やあトーマス きょうもしっかりはたらいてくれ :ちいさなきかんしゃのしごとも とてもたいせつなんだ」 :「ハイ」 :ワーォ ワォ :だれかのきてきがきこえたよ :みなとのほうからきこえたよ :はやくみんなにあいたいなあ :ディンドンディンドン ピィーピッ :ディンドンディンドン ピィーピッ :まちにはいれば ほらえきだ :「やあトーマス きょうのしごとはちょっとやっかいだぞ :かしゃたちはいたずらずきだからな」 :「フン へいきですよ」 :ワーォ ワォ :にほんのレールがひかってる :ゆうひをうけてひかってる :ちょっとゆっくりはしりたい :ディンドンディンドン ピィーピッ :ディンドンディンドン ピィーピッ :はしをわたればしゅうてんだ :「やあトーマス きょうはよくがんばってくれたな :2,3にちしせんでゆっくりしていいぞ」 :「やったー アニー クララベル いくよー」 :ぼくはきかんしゃトーマスだ :タンクきかんしゃトーマスだ Romaji :Boku wa kikansha Tōmasu da :Tanku kikansha Tōmasu da :Wāo wao :Tsumetai kāze ga surinukeru :Aoi bodī wo surinukeru :Chotto asahi ga mabushī yo :Dindon dindon pīpi :Dindon dindon pīpi :Tonneru nukereba mō eki da :“Yā Tōmasu kyō mo shikkari hataraitekure :Chīsa na kikansha no shigoto mo totemo taisetsu nan da” :“Hai” :Wāo wao :Dareka no kiteki ga kikoeta yo :Minato no hō kara kikoeta yo :Hayaku minna ni aitai nā :Dindon dindon pīpi :Dindon dindon pīpi :Machi ni haireba hora eki da :“Yā Tōmasu kyō no shigoto wa chotto yakkai da zo : Kashatachi wa itazurazuki dakara na” :“Fun hēki desu yo” :Wāo wao :Nihon no rēru ga hikatteru :Yūhi wo ukete hikatteru :Chotto yukkuri hashiritai :Dindon dindon pīpi :Dindon dindon pīpi :Hashi wo watareba shūten da :“Yā Tōmasu kyō wa yoku ganbattekureta na :Nisannichi shisen de yukkuri shite ī zo” :“Yattā anī kuraraberu iku yō” :Boku wa kikansha Tōmasu da :Tanku kikansha Tōmasu da English Translation :I am Thomas the Locomotive :Thomas, the Tank Locomotive :Wow wow :I make my way through the chilly wind :My blue body makes it through :The morning sun is somewhat dazzling :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :When we get through the tunnel, we’ll already be at the station :“Okay, Thomas, you must work reliably today as well :The work of a little locomotive is very important too” :“Yes, sir” :Wow, wow :Someone’s steam whistle can be heard :It can be heard from the direction of the harbour :I’m hurrying, I want to see everyone :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :When we come into town, look, it’s the station :“Okay, Thomas, your work today will be a little bit difficult :You see, trucks love to cause mischief” :“I’ll be just fine!” :Wow, wow :Two rails is shine bright :They catch the evening sun and shine bright :I want to run a bit slowly :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii :When we cross the bridge, we’ll be at the last stop :“Okay, Thomas, you’ve worked very hard today :You may go and rest on your branch line for two or three days” :“Hooray! Annie, Clarabel, let’s go!” :I am Thomas the Locomotive :Thomas, the Tank Locomotive Footage Used *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) *Silly Season (Part 4) Trivia *This is the first song to be only dubbed in Japanese. Video Category:Songs